A key mission of the CBIIT organization is the development and maintenance of data intensive research and administrative applications in support of the NCI mission. To accomplish these tasks, in-depth knowledge and expertise in all areas of requirements elicitation, application design, documentation, implementation, maintenance, and management to ensure that requirements are met and deliverable products comply with the NCI IT enterprise architecture, security, and business needs. The objective of this Statement of Work (SOW) is to acquire contractor services to provide a variety of technical support to both new and ongoing application development, documentation, and maintenance efforts and deliver products that effectively meet approved requirements and established architectures. Expected benefits to be achieved through these application design, development, implementation, and maintenance support services include: ? Increased consistency and value of applications; ? Increased confidence in the products delivered; ? Increased quality of individual deliverables, products, and services provided; ? Reduced project risks; ? Reduced implementation costs; ? Improved user acceptance; ? Improved benefits realization, and ? Reduced operation and maintenance costs